The Toothpaste Fic
by MoonlightBreeze7
Summary: Watch I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THIS TO ME... on CrankThatFrank's YouTube channel and you'll understand. I'm not sorry.


"Please, Eva...right there," Frank moaned.

The beautiful woman was hovering over him, a tube of Colgate in her hands. She squeezed the tube with perfectly applied force, and a bit of toothpaste plopped onto Frank's well-built chest. Eva placed her hand on the toothpaste and began to spread it. Frank started to gasp when she worked her way upwards, towards his nipples. Eva knew that the best way to tease her boyfriend would be to go slowly, so she just barely grazed his left nipple with her Colgate-covered fingers. Frank's eyes began to water, as he was panting like a dog that was outside for too long on a hot summer's day. A twisted, sensual sort of smile made its way onto Eva's face. She loved that she could affect Frank this much with just her hands and a tube of toothpaste.

"How does it feel, Frank?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, Eva…" he trailed off into a long moan as her deft and nimble fingers found his nipple for a second time. "It's wonderful, Eva...oh…" He spiraled into another set of moans when her pressing intensified by a single bit.

Frank's cock, which had been rising ever since Eva first pushed him down onto the bed, stood straight up into the air at her touch, fully erect. Frank whined in despair. He wanted her to touch it. It throbbed and ached, and Frank was fully aware that his moans were half out of pleasure and half out of sheer desperation. This teasing was too much.

How dare she use his biggest kink against him in such a way.

How dare she.

Eva, who was watching the scene unfold with glee and knew exactly how Frank was feeling, felt no remorse for the level of her teasing. She could say that what she was doing was merely foreplay, but she knew full well that having toothpaste spread on his chest was one surefire way to make Frank orgasm.

She decided to test that theory out.

"Frank," she said, her mouth directly above his ear, "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes," Frank moaned. "Oh, god, yes, please, Eva, please…"

Eva began to smirk. "Why aren't you doing it, then?"

Frank whined pitifully. "I need...I need…" He was overcome with a fresh set of moans as one of Eva's perfectly manicured nails dug directly into his completely hardened and extremely sensitive nipple.

"You need _what_, baby?" Eva asked sweetly.

"I...I need you...to...t-touch it," Frank managed to gasp out between moans.

"Oh, no can do, sugar," Eva crooned to her boyfriend. "I think you can do it on your own, can't you?"

Frank shook his head rapidly. "P-Please, Eva...please...touch it…"

"No, I don't think so," Frank's girlfriend replied firmly. "I think you can cum all by yourself. You don't even need to be touched. You can cum from this toothpaste alone, can't you?" She leaned closer to him so that her breath would fan over his chest, which was tingling pleasantly from the toothpaste that was being spread across it. "Can't you, Frank?"

Frank's eyes slammed shut of their own accord. His moans were becoming so loud that a fleeting thought at the back of Eva's mind said that she should be concerned that the entire L.A. area would be able to hear what was happening.

Eva squeezed the tube of toothpaste with as much force as she could muster, and placed both of her hands firmly atop Frank's chest. She began to knead his skin, much powerfully than before, and the large amount of toothpaste that had landed on his chest was being spread as she did so.

Eva quickly made her way to Frank's nipples.

The second that her hands, covered heavily in Colgate toothpaste, touched his sensitive nubs, Frank let out the lengthiest, most pleasure-filled moan that Eva had ever heard in her entire life.

It was all over.

White ropes exploded from Frank's cock, landing on his chest among the drying toothpaste. Some even splattered on his face and in Eva's hair. It spilled from his cock for several seconds, keeping Frank in the throes of orgasm for longer than he had ever been before.

Finally, completely spent, Frank's eyes drifted shut, and he fell asleep on top of his bed, toothpaste and cum drying on his chest, Eva smirking beside him.


End file.
